Bed is a necessity of daily life. People spend at least one fourth of their time on bed. In addition to sleeping, people often watch TVs and read books on bed. Sometimes, people even work on bed. Currently, there exists a variety of bedsteads in the market. Among them, one popular in Europe and North America includes a central vertical support and a plurality of bars coupled with the central vertical support. In the existing design, each bar is rotatable with respect to the central support up to about 180 degrees. As a result, the existing bedstead sometimes shakes or vibrates, and is unstable when in use.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for bedsteads that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.